


Goodbye, Adora.

by yxngthegay



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, i was sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxngthegay/pseuds/yxngthegay
Summary: What if Adora let her failures consume her during the Heart?
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	Goodbye, Adora.

“I’m sorry…” she breathed, her voice frail. She was sorry for leaving Catra, not being the hero everyone had expected, failing everyone, leaving Mara’s death in vain...and so much more she wished she could say. Instinctively, her head leaned towards Catra’s gentle touch, a touch she had not expected in such a dire situation, yet it was not rejected. 

Her eyelids grew heavier and heavier, the corner of her eyes darkening as unconsciousness dared to consume her. “Adora!” Catra’s wails echoed along the heart yet it sounded so far away to her. Her hearing only grew to be muffled, Catra’s next cry suppressed by the darkness that finally engulfed her.

An unsteady gasp escaped from in between her lips, her eyes reflecting upon the water with slight distortion. Her eyebrows furrowed in an attempt to examine her reflection. Blonde hair lightly tickling her bareback, a pure white dress decorated with gold accents along the straps and finally: a golden crown with a ruby as a centerpiece. She could not quite recall how she got here and yet… she wished her appearance was permanent. 

The door swung open with the slightest creak, her body reflexively turning towards the sound. Alerted, her mouth hung open as words dared escape yet she was silent. 

“Just let me brush it!” 

Glimmer? She was here too? Catra…

She stared blankly as the pink-haired girl wrestled her childhood friend to tame her hair, which was met with a resistant “No!” Catra immediately ran towards her, seeking shelter behind her to avoid the brush. “Don’t let her touch me! She’s going to torture me!” As always, Catra had exaggerated what truly was happening. 

“Do you always have to be this dramatic?” Glimmer confirmed her thoughts, hands on her hips, the handle of the brush pressed against her. “Come on, guys.” A masculine voice filled the atmosphere. Adora quirked a brow, Bow? His voice was much more developed… 

“If we’re late to Scorpia’s first ball, she’s going to kill us.” He spoke, a fond smile on his lips as his arm reached out to pull Glimmer close to him, who in return sunk into him. A sigh of defeat escaped his presumed wife’s lips, pink eyes shooting towards Catra. “Fine!” Her lips quirked up into a playful smile, “you’re off the hook…”

“This time.” A firm undertone coated the queen’s voice, which was only met by Catra sticking her tongue out at her. An unsurprising lack of seriousness from her.

With that, Catra let go of her shoulder and followed the two towards the door, only to stop midway to turn to her.

  
  
  


A look of absolute love decorated her facial expression, a look Adora had strived so long to achieve, a look she wished for every day ever since the Battle of Theymor. 

“You coming?” Catra spoke, her soft tone contrasting the tone she had used when… her mind drew to a blank. Her eyes landed on the gloved hand that reached out to her, heartbeat increasing at a rapid rate and the realization. Catra had reached out to her, the person who had pushed her away for so long was reaching out to her. A lump dared make its way up her throat, leaving her at a loss for words as a fresh coat of tears glazed her eyes. 

A simple, bittersweet smile crawled up her lips, hand eagerly reaching out to hold the other. Her hand sunk through, causing the woman before her to glitch green. Her hand retreated in fear, clenching above her chest in an attempt to calm her racing heart. Catra’s eyes were gone, her whole body distorting into the silhouette of who she feared most.

“A beautiful wish…” his voice was as deep as the void, green eyes filled with mal-intent boring into hers as if it had the ability to taint her own blue. “But there will be no future.” His voice finalized his fate, green hueing her surroundings as bright crackles formed along the ground. “Not for you.” With that, a blinding flash brimmed her vision.

Screams. That was all she could produce, the lack of echoes made her truly realize how lonely she was. She didn’t dare move a muscle, letting the translucent chains trap her with the lack of gravity barely pushing her up. Tears that she had been holding back for so long began to exit freely, glistening with the reflection of light as they began to freely float. She failed. Her mouth twitched slightly in an attempt to hold back sobs. She failed everyone. Her teeth sunk into her bottom lip.

She failed Catra. 

Sobs finally escaped her, the strength behind her thoughts urging her to cry out. Nails sunk into her restrained hands, head hung low as a mixture of wails and sobs were let out. Her breathing became jittery, hiccuping every so often. “I failed! I failed and everyone will suffer the consequences!” She knew this was the result of repressing everything, the responsibility of ensuring everyone was safe, making sure everyone got what they wanted before hers. Clenching her teeth in frustration of her failures, tears dripping down the slope of her cheek, the saltiness coating her lips. “I failed…” she whispered, looking up as stray tears began to fly up.

She was tired, more so exhausted a defeated look etching onto her face. This was the end for her, she knew her destiny as She-ra were to end here. Her breathing slowed down. Whether it was a good or bad ending, she knew it had to end here.

“Adora! Please! You have to wake up!” Catra’s voice begged her to stay, hand desperately reaching out to her. The light behind her accentuating her silhouette. The same hand that glitched merely a few minutes to reveal Horde Prime. Whether it was an illusion or not, she couldn’t bring herself to move.

“I’m sorry, Catra…” Her voice cracked, tears welling up once again “I’m so sorry.” She stared, blue eyes dim with defeat.

“No! Adora, please! Don’t give up, not now!” The other girl sobbed, hand thrashing in an attempt to get closer to the blonde. “Don’t give up on me!”

Adora couldn’t bear to listen anymore, rejecting the string of wails Catra produced. Her eyelids drooped, her vision blurred, the tears not quite helping. 

Horde Prime had done terrible, merciless things: mass genocide, destroying entire planets, forcing people under his command. Although, if this were an illusion… ‘Thank you, Horde Prime…for letting me see Catra one last time…’ Her eyes shut, letting the chains pull her down into the void once again.

“I love you.” The blonde breathed.

She could not quite get what she wanted at that moment, but she had at least wanted her final words to be a declaration of love to the girl she had willingly risked her life for. 

  
  


\--

  
  


Catra’s hands held Adora’s limp body close to her, burying her face into her shoulder, wanting to believe she still had a chance. She could feel the blonde’s heartbeats slow down significantly against her chest, a chill running along her spine as Adora had uttered her final words. “No…” Her claws sank into her infamous red jacket, clutching the girl to her furiously. She could not believe it. She did not want to believe it. “Adora?” Her voice cracked like glass. She had begged that with some sort of miracle, Adora would be brought back...but she was not She-ra was she?

She sniffled, lips quivering as she finally pulled away to come face to face with the girl in her arms. “No...please…you can’t be gone!” Her eyebrows furrowed in rage, clenching the lapels of her jacket and forcefully shook her. The crackling of the Heart only grew stronger and stronger. “You can’t just save me and leave again!” She fumed, gritting her teeth as tears flowed down like waterfalls. She stopped her actions, her mindless anger forming into a mixture of sobs and hiccups. Finally, she let her forehead press against the other’s. 

“I love-” A sob escaped her, claws digging into the article of clothing once again.

“I love you too…” 

She closed her eyes, sniffling once again.

  
  


There was a sudden glow that seeped from the blonde’s body, a crack-like shape appeared on her chest distorting the green failsafe symbol. “Adora?” Catra was hopeful, hands quickly scrambling to cup her cheeks.

Another source of light formed on Adora’s body, then another, then another…

“What? No, no, no!” Catra exclaimed, watching as her lover’s face disintegrated beneath her hands. Instinctively, her arms went to hold the other’s body in an attempt to keep her in one piece.

Slowly, she felt the weight of the blonde’s body slowly decrease beneath her. She shut her eyes tightly, still in disbelief. 

Finally, she was left with nothing but the jacket desperately clutched to her chest and her face buried into it.

Glowing particles were all that were left of Adora’s body, the glowing particles that aimed towards the heart with determination. Catra looked up, darkly wishing with whatever strength the Heart had to strike her right then and there.

Yet her wish was not granted, the particles having formed rays that suppressed the Heart’s power. But before she could form a coherent thought, her ears were deafened by the loud explosion that formed shortly after.

Silence was all that Catra could hear, suddenly realizing the absence of the weapon that dared kill them all.

Adora did it. She had saved them... and yet Catra did not feel as she had won.

Her eyes returned back towards the jacket in her arms, the brightness of the particles reflecting upon her eyes in an attempt to restore the glow of love she had for the girl in her arms a few minutes ago.

“Goodbye, Adora.”


End file.
